Evil Never Dies
by hbkeezy92
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly are married. But now an old evil they faced has returned to disturb their peace... Pairings:Tommy/Kim, Jason/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Trini. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Prologue

It's been thirteen years since the letter and twelve since the Muiranthias encounter. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart have since married. After Muiranthias, they sat down and talked about what had happened.

_Flashback_

"Tommy, I know that a letter wasn't the best way to break up with you but I just couldn't face you or hear your voice. It would have torn me apart."

"Kim, the past is the past. I just wanna know who the other guy was. What did he have that I didn't?"

"Tommy…"

Kim started to cry. Tommy took her into his arms like he had always done when she cried. At that moment, it was evident that regardless of what had happened they still loved each other.

"There was no other guy." Kim said.

"What?" Tommy didn't understand.

"I felt that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work between us. I now know that I made a mistake. I told Coach Schmidt that I missed Angel Grove and all my friends and family. Tommy, I'm moving back."

Tommy was ecstatic. He immediately picked up Kim and started to kiss her. Kim embraced the kiss and returned it. "Welcome back, Beautiful." said Tommy, using the nick name he had used for years when referring to her. "Thanks Handsome." Kim said.

_End Flashback_

After Kim and Tommy married, they settled down in Reefside, California, a city about three hours from Angel Grove. Tommy had taken up a job as a science teacher at Reefside High. There he met three students: Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James. While they were in detention, they found three Dino Gems and became Power Rangers. Tommy was then kidnapped by Mesagog but was able to escape and retrieve the Black Dino Gem. He became a part of the team as well as being their mentor alongside Kimberly.

Kimberly was kidnapped many times in the process but their most dangerous threat came in the form of the Evil White Ranger. He was later revealed to be Trent Fernandez who in the end turned good and joined the team. Mesagog was destroyed and the Rangers continued on living normal lives until Tommy and Kim discovered something that would affect them, their old teammates, and the Dino Thunder team…


	2. The Attacks Begin

"Jason!!! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!!!" yelled Katherine Scott from downstairs.

The tall blue eyed blonde had married Jason Lee Scott about two and a half years ago. They lived in New York for about a year. They missed Angel grove though and decided to move back.

They were on the way to a ranger reunion in Reefside hosted by Tommy and Kim. Jason made his way down the stairs and tapped his wife on the butt to let her know he was finally downstairs. "Jason!" said Kat. "Sorry babe. I just had to," chuckled Jason. "Man, I can't wait to see Tommy and the rest of the gang. It's been what, four months?" he said.

"Yup. I can't wait to see Tommy's new team." Kat said. They headed out the door and towards their Mercedes when all of a sudden, a group of tengas appeared and they were surrounded. "Oh, man. I thought these guys were gone!" exclaimed the blonde. "Obviously not." replied her husband.

As the tengas circled them, Jason struck first with a roundhouse kick to one of them. Kat ran towards a tree and moved out of the way to throw one into it. She then punched the tenga in the chest. Jason on the other hand kept connecting with kicks onto every tenga that approached him. Although she was a little rusty, Kat was faring well against them. As soon as Jason defeated his last tenga, Kat's disappeared.

"That was weird." Kat said. "I say we leave to Reefside as soon as possible."

"I agree," said Jason. "Let's go."

_________________________________

"Let's pass by McDonald's before we leave."

"Wow, Rocko. You never fail do you?" said Aisha Desantos.

"You know me babe," Rocky Desantos said.

Rocky and Aisha had been married ever since she came back from Africa in 2003. They met up and caught up over a cup of coffee and they confessed their love for each other. When they received the call to head up to Reefside for a Ranger reunion they were thrilled.

As they were leaving their apartment complex, a group of putties appeared outside their car and started moving it back and forth. "Oh man. Not these shitheads again," said Rocky obviously not happy with seeing them once again. Aisha yelled, "I thought they were destroyed when Zordon's energy tube shattered. What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am not gonna sit in here and let them just stand there," said her husband. "Rocky!!! Your back!!! Damn it all to hell," yelled his wife.

As Aisha exited the car, she could already see Rocky taking on three putties at once. She ran over to him and hit one straight on the Z. As soon as she hit that one, two more ran after her. She ducked and they ran into each other. She used this to her advantage and hit them both in their respective Z's.

Rocky was fighting as if he had fought them just yesterday. He hadn't lost a beat. After a couple of kicks to the chest of the putties he was fighting, they dismantled. "That was close," said Aisha. "I'll say. What do you think this means?" said her husband. "I have no fucking clue Rock. Let's get to Tommy's and figure this out there."

_Meanwhile on the moon…_

" Everything is according to plan. These miserable earthlings have no idea what I have in store for them. My evil will once again reign supreme!!!"


	3. Tommy's Discovery

_Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang and Kim got up to open it. "Salutations, Kimberly."

"Billy!!! It's great to see you," said the petite brunette as she hugged him.

Billy had returned from Aquitar in 2003 just in time for Rocky and Aisha's wedding. There he caught up with Trini Kwan, his crush of so many years. They talked to each other the majority of the reception. They started seeing each other more and Billy finally told Trini how he felt after all those years. They had been dating and had been inseparable ever since.

"Hey, Kim? How are you?" asked the Asian beauty. "I'm great! You guys are the first to ones to get here. Everyone's on their way. Justin's not gonna be able to make it though. He's finishing up his finals at MIT."

"I can't believe Justin got into MIT," said Billy. "My dream was to go there as a child but unfortunately my aging situation prevented me from doing that." "I know honey. But look on the bright side!!! You probably learned more on Aquitar than you would have at MIT," said Trini.

"Kim, is that THE Billy Cranston? Your blue?" asked Ethan. "Yup. This is our Billy. He was the brains of the operations back in the day," Kim said.

"Uh, Kim? Care to introduce us?" said Trini. "Oops. My bad. Billy, Trini, these four are Tommy's team. Connor was their red, Kira, their yellow, Ethan, their blue, and Trent, their white."

"Greetings. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. So, Kim, any idea around what time everyone else is getting here? " asked the scientist. "I would say at around 4 or 5 o' clock. In the meantime, there's beer and sodas in the cooler and chips in the cupboard. Tommy's out in the patio."

"Tommy, it's great to see you as always. What's this I hear about you building a command center of your own?" asked the scientist intrigued to know more. "Haha. Yeah Billy I did. I'm not the same as I was in high school. Except I'm still forgetful. Can't seem to get rid of that."

"It's great to see some things never change," said Trini as the boys made their way to the basement.

"Billy. I have to show you something not even Kim knows about," Tommy spoke. At that moment the situation got more serious. He opened up a window on the main computer and a picture of the Moon Palace appeared. "About a week ago I did some scannings around the universe like I always do and something interested me. There was some activity on Rita and Zedd's old palace. Billy, there's an evil energy there and I can't figure out what it means. I don't know whether to believe that Zedd and Rita are back or if it's something different."

"Have you tried scanning with the molecular and thermal machinery?" asked Billy. "Yeah but nothing shows up," Tommy answered. "Hopefully my worst fears won't come true."

As Tommy was talking to Billy, a group of putties and tengas appeared in Tommy's backyard with a familiar face startling the group, especially Kim and Trini. "Tommy!!!! You have to come up here quick!!!" yelled Kim. Tommy made his way upstairs with Billy and froze in his tracks when he saw his old nemesis, Goldar leading the pack. "What the fuck?!?!" screamed Tommy in disbelief.

"Putties, tengas, attack!!!" yelled Goldar.


	4. Rito's Back

Jason and Kat were on the California freeway when Jason received a call. "Hello?" he answered. "Jase, it's me, Rocky. Are you on your way to Tommy's yet?" asked the former Red Ranger. "Yeah. Kat and I left right after…" He gave Kat a look. "Right after we were attacked by tengas." "You guys were attacked by those birdbrains? Aisha and I were attacked by putties! Jase, I don't like the looks of this," said Rocky with a tone he rarely used. "Me either, Rock. We'll discuss this with Tommy as soon as we get there. See you soon," he said as he hung up.

"What happened, babe?" asked Aisha. "You got way too serious for your own good." "Jason and Kat were attacked by tengas," replied Rocky. "I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling," he said as Aisha looked out the window with a worried look.

XXXXXXXX

"Babe, you got everything packed?"

"Yup. One week's worth of clothes and enough food to last us for a three hour drive," said Tanya Sloan-Park.

"Good. I'm gonna need food for a three hour drive," said Adam Park. Adam had married Tanya right after college in 2001. They had stayed in Angel Grove and Adam opened his own dojo while Tanya up started her music career. Adam had just returned from checking out a location in Stone Canyon to expand his dojo when he got the call about the ranger reunion.

Adam and Tanya were in their backyard putting away all of their things in their in their shed when Rito Revolto arrived with tengas all around him. "Oh, man. Not this bonehead again," yelled Adam as both he and Tanya got into a fighting stance. ""I'm happy to see you too… NOT!!!" replied Rito. "Attack them!!!" Tanya immediately started ducking around the tengas and striking them with punches and kicks.

Adam on the other hand was dodging tengas left and right and holding his own with Rito. "I thought you were destroyed!!!!" yelled Adam at the skeleton. "Well, you thought wrong frog boy!" he said as Adam landed a punch in his jaw which knocked him on the ground. "Oh, man. I gotta go. See ya!!!" said Rito as Adam recollected his thoughts.

"Where the fuck did that dickhead come from?" asked Adam. "I have no idea babe. Let's get to Tommy's as soon as possible," said his wife.

XXXXXXXX

As Goldar attacked Tommy and Kim, everyone else was fighting the putties and the tengas. "Dr. O, what are these things?" yelled Connor as he fought a putty. "These are putties and tengas! Just like tyrannodrones but much dumber," he yelled across the yard. Billy and Trini held their own against the tengas, but the rest of the Dino team was having trouble with the putties and tengas. "Aghhh!!!" yelled Kira as a putty and a tenga double teamed her and dropped her. Connor immediately went to dispose of the creatures and helped Kira up.

"What are you doing here Goldar?" Tommy asked the gold monster. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Black Ranger," yelled Goldar. "How do you know I'm the black ranger?!" yelled Tommy surprised that enemy that has been gone for over ten years would know that. "All in due time, Tommy!!!" yelled the gold monkey as he got kicked by Kim, knocking him down. "I'll be back for you, rangers!!!" Goldar said as he and the putties and tengas retreated.

The older rangers were perplexed as to how the putties, tengas, and Goldar of all creatures, had returned. "This dilemma is quite puzzling. I think that was part of what you detected on the moon, Tommy." "What are you talking about Billy?" asked Kim, confused as to what was going on. "Uhh…" said Tommy thinking of something to say. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!" yelled Tommy eagerly to get away form Kim at that moment. He'd rather face Goldar again than an angry Kim.

Tommy made his way to the door. As he opened, he saw an exhausted Kat and Jason had a welt on his left cheek. "Bro, what happened to you?" said Tommy as he told them to come inside and sit down. "Tengas," answered Kat. "What happened to you?" she said as she noticed Tommy was exhausted as well. "Putties, tengas, and…" he paused not sure whether as to say this or not. "Goldar."


	5. Decisions

"Goldar?" asked Jason surprised to hear that name. "Are you sure Tommy?" asked Kat even more worried now than she was before. "I've never been more certain of something than I am right now," Tommy answered. Just as Jason and Kat were getting settled in, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya arrived.

"Tommy. We have something to tell you that might come as a shock to you," said Adam. "Lemme guess. You were attacked by either putties or tengas," Tommy said. Rocky spoke up. "We were attacked by putties and they," pointing towards Adam and Tanya, "were attacked by tengas and Rito."

"Rito?" questioned Tommy. "Something strange is going on around here. We were just attacked by putties, tengas, and Goldar. I say we discuss this in more detail when Zack gets here. Agreed?"

"Agreed," replied everyone else. Just then they all heard a voice at the door. "Yo!!! What's up, family?" said Zack Taylor as he walked through the door into Tommy's house. Kat rushed up to Zack and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're all right Zack," said the blonde. "Great to see you too Kat. And why wouldn't the Zack-man be all right?" he said.

"Because Zack, we were all just attacked by tengas, putties, Rito, and Goldar," answered Tommy.

XXXXXXXX

"Master, the attacks on the rangers went as planned. When do we execute phase two of your plan?" asked Goldar with Rito behind him as he was kneeling in front of his master's throne. "Patience, Goldar. Soon, the rangers and the rest of the world will suffer under my wrath. Go down to Earth with Rito and the tengas and kidnap Tommy's power punks," commanded his master. "Yes, sire," responded the monkey. "Rito! If you in any way mess this up, I'll see to it that my master takes your head off!!!" Rito got flustered. "Uhh, Goldie. What's that mean?" said the pile of bones.

"It means that if you fail this time, I'll have you destroyed!!!" said Goldar. As Goldar walked away, Rito said, "Oh, boy. I gotta do good this time."

XXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that Goldar, Rito, tengas, and putties attacked you all today? Wow, this is some heavy shit," said Zack. "Well, I'm ready to fight." "Easy there, Zack. First, we need to know who else we're dealing with," Tommy said. Although he was anxious to get back in his ranger uniform, he didn't show it. He wanted to be the cool, calm, and collected leader he had always been. He wanted to take it one step at a time. "Connor, I want you to take the rest of the team home and stay there until this whole thing blows over," ordered Tommy. "But Dr. O…" started to say Kira. "No buts about it. I'm pulling rank over every team. You're going to go home and that's final."

After the Dinos had left, Tommy called a special meeting. "Guys, I was hoping it would never come to this, but I'm going to have to ask you to be rangers again. I understand that you all have separate lives now and this wasn't in your plans. I'll understand if you decline." Jason started to speak. "I know that we all haven't been rangers in over ten years except for Tommy here, but I'm not going to sit here and let these assholes wreak havoc on the city. Count us in," he said speaking for himself and Kat. "Us too," said Rocky for him and Aisha. "We're in as well," said Adam for him and Tanya. "When have I ever let you down Tommy?" said Trini. "Count Billy and me in as well." "You know the Zack-man's dying to kick some alien ass. Of course I'm in."

"Ok. It's settled then. We'll head to the Command Center ruins tomorrow at seven in the morning. Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya, we're going to reactivate our Zeo crystals. Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim, when we get to the Command Center, I'll have Alpha run scans on you guys and your power coins to see if we can get them to work. Aisha, you're going to have to use Ninja Ranger Powers, meaning that there'll be two yellow Rangers on the Morphin' team…"

"Wait a minute," said Jason confused as to what Tommy had said. "Did you say Alpha?" "Yeah that's the other thing I've been working on. I've been rebuilding the Command Center ever since we defeated Mesagog five years ago in case any other evil ever showed up again."

"Tommy," said Billy. "I'm really impressed with your ability to prepare for such an occasion." "Yeah ever since I graduated from college, I've set my priorities straight." "All right guys," said Rocky "I say before we start fighting the baddies again, we head outside to the patio, open a couple of brewskis, and eat some barbeque. Anyone with me?" Everyone started to laugh after he said this.

"Wow, Rocko," said Kim. "Even in times like these you think of food."


	6. The Power Is Back

Early the next morning, Kimberly woke up and made breakfast for everyone. "Eggs, toast, waffles, orange juice, and anything else you can think of, guys," she said. "Wow, Kim. I'm officially in love," said Rocky as he stuffed his mouth with everything on the table. "Easy, ape-boy," said Aisha. One hour later, everyone was dressed and ready to head to the Command Center.

"All right guys," said Jason. "Who's riding with who?" "Uhh, Jase, there's no need for our cars," said Tommy, leaving everyone confused. "I recalibrated the Command Center's teleportation system so that it'll work with the brand new communicators I've built." "New communicators?" asked Billy. "How did you manage to build them without the schematics I had in my old lab?" Tommy explained to Billy that he had gone to the Command Center files and had Alpha look for them. "All right guys," said Tommy. "Let's go."

In an instant, all former eleven rangers were in their former base. It was as if they had just been there yesterday. It was a mix between the Command Center and the Power Chamber. All of the control panels were reinstalled and the color tubes where their uniforms used to be were there as well. It was the perfect mix of their pasts.

"Welcome, rangers," was spoken by a voice all too familiar to the rangers. "Alpha!" screamed Kim in joy. "It's so good to see you again." "It is good to see you again too. All of you," said the robot. "I just wish it was under better circumstances." "All right, Alpha. We're all here. Let's start reenergizing the Zeo crystals," said Tommy. "Way ahead of you, Tommy," replied Alpha. "I started reenergizing them when you told me about everyone coming. They've been ready since late last night."

"Thanks, Alpha. I knew I could count on you to get ahead," chuckled Tommy. "All right guys, let's do it." At a flick of their wrists, all of the former Zeo ranger's morphers appeared in an instant. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, PINK!" yelled Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2, YELLOW!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3, BLUE," Rocky commanded.

"Zeo Ranger 4, GREEN," said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5, RED," said Tommy as he finished the morphing sequence.

"We did it guys," said Kat ecstatically as she reacted to her old powers. "We're back!" They all took off their helmets to face the other team. "Alpha, have you started working on the power coins?" asked Tommy. "Yes, Tommy. The coins are operational. I just have to run some scans on the team to see if they're compatible," replied Alpha. After a few minutes of running scans and tests on the original team, Alpha came back with the results. "Jason…" said the android. "What is it Alpha?" asked Jason. "All of you are compatible!!" replied the android. "Here you go rangers. Your power coins." "It's been a while since I said this, but here goes nothing," said Jason. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack.

"PTERADACTYL!" said Kimberly.

"TRICERATOPS!" continued Billy.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" said Trini.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason, finishing the morphing sequence.

"Oh, my God. It feels as if the power never left me," said Zack. "This is awesome," said Trini as she noticed that she finally got a skirt. "Lucky," said Aisha. "I never got a skirt." "Not to worry Aisha," started Alpha. "I made sure to include one for when you morph with your ninja powers. Speaking of your ninja powers, here's is your ninja power coin. Please try to morph."

"Ok. Here it goes. I need Ninja Ranger Power now!" screamed Aisha. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Aisha looked down to notice the skirt Alpha was talking about. "Thanks, Alpha." "No problem, Aisha," he responded.

"Ok guys. Now that we have our powers back we have to stay alert. Who knows when Goldar or Rito will attack," said Tommy.

Just as he finished saying that, a transmission started on the viewing globe. "Rangers!!!" yelled Goldar. "I have something that belongs to you." "Yeah," said Rito. "Something that belongs to you." "Quiet," said Goldar. "Tommy! While you were at your house with the rest of your punks, your precious little 'Dino Rangers' were captured by us. As we speak, they are in the process of being turned evil." A picture of Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent strapped to four separate tables showed up on the viewing globe. It showed them unconscious with a beam directed at them, turning them evil.

The picture of the Dinos suddenly cut to a picture of the Moon Palace interior to where Lord Zedd's throne used to be. In its place was a much larger throne facing towards the balcony. The throne then started to revolve towards the rangers view to reveal none other than Ivan Ooze in all his glory sitting down with an evil smirk on his face.


	7. They Got Stronger?

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Ooze is back!" said Ivan Ooze. He was the still the same slimeball that some of the rangers had encountered some fourteen years ago. "Rangers! Surrender yourselves to me and I'll return your precious power brats," said the Oozeman. "You're crazy if you think we'll give in that easily," said Rocky. "I see you still have your big mouth, ape," Ivan said. "Why I oughta..." started Rocky when Tommy started to speak.

"Ivan. Give us back our friends," said Tommy. "Or we'll be forced to attack." "Just what I wanted to hear," responded Ivan. "I'll deal with you punks later. Bye-bye." "God what I would do to that guy," said Jason. "I don't know how you did it the first time around guys. I really don't." "Neither do I, Jase. Neither do I," said Kim.

"All right guys. Let's go and keep on with your normal activities. If Ivan attacks we'll be ready for him. Alpha, contact us the minute there's any trouble," said Tommy. "Yes, Tommy," responded Alpha. "Jase, let's go spar in the park," Tommy told him. "All right, man. Let's go," Jason agreed.

XXXXXXXX

"Goldie, Rito. Let's have some fun. Go down to Earth with some tengas and attack the red rangers," ordered Ivan. "Yes, master," responded Goldar. "Rito, you attack Tommy. I'll handle Jason." "Ok Goldie," sad Rito. They teleported down to Angel Grove Park. As Jason and Tommy were sparring, the two stooges showed. "What are you doing here?" asked Jason. "Easy, red rangers. We're here to destroy you!" responded Goldar. Jason struck first with a kick to Goldar's chest which barely fazed him. Goldar returned the kick which threw Jason all the way to a tree. Tommy wasn't having a hard time with Rito. Every time that Rito would try to hit him, he would dodge it and hit him back. This was the case until Rito resorted to using his sword which prompted to Tommy to do a back flip towards Jason. The tengas then surrounded the two rangers ready to attack at any given moment. "Jase, they're overpowering us this time," said Tommy. "It's like they've gotten stronger." "Tommy, I say we morph," he told him. "I agree. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!!" said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 5, RED!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The two red rangers then proceeded to fight the tengas, Rito, and Goldar. They completely destroyed the tengas and then turned their attention to the two monsters. As Goldar and Rito took out their swords, Tommy and Jason called upon their power swords. Jason hadn't fought Goldar in years, but he was still able to kick his ass. As Goldar proceeded to strike down with his sword, Jason blocked it and attacked which put Goldar at his mercy. Meanwhile Rito was actually putting up a fight with Tommy. Rito messed up on a counterattack which Tommy took full advantage of and proceeded to sideswipe him and put him on the ground. With both red rangers in control of the situation, Goldar and Rito retreated back to the Moon Palace. "We'll be back, rangers," said Goldar as they left.

"Power down," commanded Tommy. Jason did the same. "I say we get to the Command Center. They were definitely stronger and we only capitalized because of their mistakes," said Jason. "I agree. Let's contact the others," said Tommy. "Guys, report the Command Center. Jason and I have something to tell you." When they teleported to the Command Center, everyone else was already there. "Listen up, we were just attacked by Goldar and Rito. They were stronger and faster. If they hadn't messed up, they would have owned us," said Jason. "Those two meatheads are never going to learn are they?" said Adam. "I say we go up to the moon and attack them and get the kids back." Adam had never suggested an attack of that sort before. "No. I understand your rage. But that's what Ivan expects us to do. We have to be smarter and more calculated this time," said Tommy.

"Tommy," spoke up Kimberly. "I agree with Adam on this one. There's no way we'll ever see them again without them being evil. We have to formulate a plan." "I concur," said Billy. "From what I saw in their transmission a few hours ago, I've come to the conclusion that the rangers are being held in one of Rita's Dark Dimensions. If I can pinpoint their coordinates, we can use the portal-coms and get them back." "Sounds like a plan. We have to start soon," said Tommy. "I'll stay here with Billy and Trini and work on this. The rest of you get home and get some rest." "No, Tommy," said Kat. "We're all in this together. We're staying here until you can figure this out." "Yeah, Tommy," spoke up Zack. "Even if Kitty Cat had to use a High School Musical line, we're all in this together. Once a ranger, always a ranger."

"All right, guys," said Tommy reluctantly. "Here's what you can do. Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky, go down to Billy's place and retrieve the portal-coms. Aisha and Tanya, go down to the Juice Bar and order some food for all of us. It's gonna be a long night. Kim--" "Make sure to get me eleven cheeseburgers," interrupted Rocky. "Dude, you're a fatass," said Adam. "Hey! I take offense to that," said Rocky. "Anyways," continued Tommy trying hard to maintain his leader composure as everyone else laughed. "Kim, go home and get me a change of clothes. I'm way too sweaty to work like this." "OK. Only because we're working to get the kids back. Otherwise your ass would have to go down there," responded Kim. "Kat, babe. Do me a favor and get me some clothes too?" asked Jason. "You're not working on anything. You can get your shit yourself," said Kat. "Yes, dear," responded Jason embarrassed. "Somebody's whipped," Zack snickered causing everyone to laugh.

Little did they know that as they were busy working away at a solution to get the Dinos back, they're transformation into evil was seconds away from finishing…


	8. Is It Possible?

"The transformation is complete, master," said Goldar to Ivan. "Good. Goldie, send them down to Reefside and have them attack the city," said Ooze. "Rangers! You heard him. Go down and wreak havoc," Goldar told them. "We're on our way," said Connor. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" the rangers all morphed and made their way toward the city. When they got there, people were rushing up to them to greet them, when all of a sudden, they took out their blasters and started destroying cars and buildings all over the place.

As the rangers were about to leave on their respective assignments, the alarms at the Command Center immediately went off prompting Alpha turn on the Viewing Globe. "Oh my God. We're too late," said Kat. "They're attacking Reefside," Tommy spoke. "We have to stop them." "Tommy, we can't hurt them," said Kimberly. "What choice do we have, Kim," Jason spoke. "It's just like when Tommy was under Rita's spell. They have no idea what they're doing."

Everyone shuddered at the thought of Tommy's evil green ranger days. It was something they all had hoped never to encounter again. Unfortunately for Tommy and Kim, they had to live through another evil ranger when Trent was the white ranger. And now Connor, Kira, and Ethan have to go through this ordeal of being evil. "We have to get to Reefside now," said Zack, "If we don't get there in time people could die." "He's right," spoke Billy. "We have to go down and stop them, Tommy. Which team is going to go down?" "Zeo will go down," Tommy commanded. "You guys stay here in case we need reinforcements. Let's do it guys, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, PINK!" yelled Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2, YELLOW!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3, BLUE," Rocky commanded.

"Zeo Ranger 4, GREEN," said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5, RED," said Tommy as he finished the morphing sequence.

"So we finally meet rangers," said Connor. "Prepare to meet your doom." "Why does every evil ranger have to say that," said Rocky. As he finished saying that, Connor commanded the Dinos to attack the Zeo Rangers. Connor immediately ran up to Tommy, while Kira attacked Tanya and Kat. Trent proceeded towards Adam throwing him off a bit. Ethan rushed Rocky but he was ready for him dodging his first punch. Tommy, on the other hand, didn't expect Connor to be this rough and immediately got taken down. He moved out of the way though when Connor went to punch him. While Tommy was trying to figure out a way to defeat Connor, Kira was destroying Kat and Tanya. Whenever one of them would go to attack her, Kira would use her Ptera-Scream and send her flying, after which she would hit the other one with a dropkick. Ethan was using his superhuman strength to his advantage and sent Rocky flying all the way to a car on the other side of the street. Meanwhile, after Trent threw Adam off, he used his camouflage to attack him. When he jumped Adam and he was on the floor, he said, "Why can't these new kids do it the old fashioned way?" The rangers then got together and tried to figure out what to do.

"Guys," said Kat. "We need to reinforcements." "I agree. Jason, we need you and the others," Tommy yelled into his communicator. "We're on the way Tommy," Jason responded. "Let's go guys. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!!"

"I need Ninja Ranger Power now!" screamed Aisha. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"MASTODON!" said Zack.

"PTERADACTYL!" said Kimberly.

"TRICERATOPS!" continued Billy.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" said Trini.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason, finishing the morphing sequence.

Unfortunate for the rangers who were just arriving, the Dinos had overheard Tommy and the others calling for backup and they formulated an attack plan for when they showed up. As soon as the rangers arrived, the Dinos immediately took out their blasters and blasted them and the Zeo team leaving them unconscious. "Let's take the red rangers back to Ivan. Imagine what he'll say," said Trent. "You know what Trent?" said Connor. "That's a hell of a fucking idea. Let's get them." Connor and Trent made their way towards Tommy and Jason and picked them up, teleporting back to the Moon Palace.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was panicking. He immediately teleported the rangers back to the Command Center while they were still unconscious. Billy was the first ranger to regain consciousness. "Ayayayayai. Billy, are you all right? asked the android. "Yeah. I'll be all right Alpha. Man they got us good. We've never been attacked like that. Alpha where are Tommy and Jason?" Billy responded. "Ayayai. The Dino Rangers took them after you were knocked unconscious," the android responded. "Oh man. I can't believe this is happening to us," Billy said. "We know that they're targeted the most. They've never been targeted at the same time though." "If only Zordon was here. He would be able to help us out on this one," Alpha said.

"Alpha, what makes you think I'm not here?" asked a booming voice in the Command Center.


	9. Yellow Confrontation

"Zordon? Can it really be you?" asked Billy surprised. "I thought that when Andros--" Zordon interrupted him and said, "Yes I know what you thought Billy. What I didn't tell Andros was that after ten years my spirit would find its way back to the Command Center." "Intriguing. But how did you know that you would make your back here?"Billy asked Zordon. Zordon simply responded, "Because I knew that someday you would hold your powers again." Kimberly came to right after that and said, "Zordon? We thought that you had--" "It is good to see you again too," responded the noble master, reminiscent of when they faced Ivan the first time. "Where are Tommy and Jason?"

"Ayayai, Zordon. So much has happened since you've been gone," said Alpha. He went into detail about Tommy and Kim reconciling after Muiranthias, how they married, and about the Dino Thunder rangers and Mesagog. "So you're telling me that Ivan Ooze has returned and he captured the Dino Thunder rangers, in the process turning them evil and they kidnapped Tommy and Jason in an ambush attack when the Zeo rangers called for reinforcements?" said Zordon. "That's basically what happened, Zordon," Adam replied. "Alpha, run some scans to see if they happen to be located in one of Rita's Dark Dimensions," Zordon said. "Meanwhile, the rest of you go on with your daily activities. I will contact you in case of any emergency. May the power protect you Power Rangers."

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in one of the Dark Dimensions, Tommy and Jason were waking up and were surprised to see Goldar and Connor standing in front of them. "Let us go, Goldar," screamed Jason. "Or you'll be sorry!" "Silence, red ranger," growled the monkey. "Or I'll have Connor here destroy you in front of your best friend." "Connor wouldn't do that, would you Connor?" said Tommy. "I'm not one of your punk students anymore, Tommy. Nor am I under your wing. None of us are. We work for Ivan and Ivan only," stated Connor. That last statement was like sending a knife through Tommy's heart. Through time he had come to love the Dinos and seeing them evil tore him up inside although he didn't show it. "We'll be right back," stated Connor. "Bro, we have to figure out a way of here," said Tommy. "If we stay here any longer they'll kill us." "Man, I wish I could get my hands on Goldar. What I would do that piece of shit is unbelievable," said Jason.

Connor and Goldar reported to Ivan where the other Dinos were already waiting for them. "Goldie, I have a plan. We kidnap all the rangers until we are down to the pink rangers. Once we are down to the pink rangers, we take their power coins and crystals and destroy them leaving the world ours for the taking!!!" said Ivan. "Excellent idea, master," Goldar said. "We'll go down and start with the yellow rangers. All three of them," said Kira. "They're mine." Kira then proceeded to morph. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP. HA!"

XXXXXXXX

Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were at the park practicing their katas when all of a sudden, Kira and Goldar showed ready to attack. "Goldar, what do you want?" said Trini, thinking of a strategy. "We want you, yellow rangers," he responded. "Ptera-Scream!!!!" yelled out Kira, proceeding to knock down all three of the yellow rangers. They then got up and Tanya proceeded to suggest that they morphed. "I agree," said Trini. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!"

"I need Ninja Ranger Power now!" screamed Aisha. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, YELLOW!" said Tanya.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" said Trini.

As soon as their morph was done, Kira and Goldar proceeded to attack them. Kira took on Trini, while Goldar attacked Aisha and Tanya. Everything was according to plan. Trini was surprisingly have a hard time with Kira. Every time that Trini would go for a punch-kick combo, Kira would dodge with a Matrix-like movement. This kept throwing Trini off, which led to Kira gaining the upper hand with a kick and her Ptera-Scream, sending Trini towards a tree knocking her on the ground. Meanwhile, Aisha and Tanya were having a ball beating Goldar. "Come on Goldar," said Aisha. "I thought you were the top dog." "Silence yellow ranger," said Goldar. Infuriated he tried to attack with his sword but instead got a kick in the chest from Tanya. As soon as he gave him that kick, Kira appeared out of nowhere and gave them a dropkick, followed by her Ptera-Scream. That combination knocked them over next to Trini. Goldar then walked over to Kira, pointed his word and the yellow rangers, and fired off a blast of fire, de-morphing them.

Meanwhile, Zordon and Alpha were watching from the Command Center. Zordon didn't like the looks of things and communicated with the rangers, who were all at the Youth Center helping out Bulk, who had bought the Youth Center from Lieutenant Stone. Their communicators started to beep and they told Bulk they would be right back. "It's all right guys. Go ahead," said Bulk. "Your secret is safe with me." "But, how did you know?" asked Kimberly.

"Skull and I figured it right after Astronema's attack. We saw you, Tommy, Jason, and Trini fighting off piranhatrons and quantrons and we realized that you were always fighting putties or tengas or a monster," Bulk explained. "And then when the Space Rangers revealed their identities, we realized that TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos arrived right after most of you left. Plus you guys were always wearing the same color." "Well we really appreciate you not saying anything," said Adam. "It's the least we could do after you guys saved our asses more times than we can remember," Bulk replied. "You guys go now. Save the world again." "We'll be right back to help you out, Bulk," said Kat.

"Come in Zordon, we read you," said Zack. "Rangers, report to the park immediately," said Zordon. "Trini, Aisha, and Tanya are under attack by Kira and Goldar." "Oh man. We can't risk losing them too. We'll be right there Zordon," Zack said. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, PINK!" yelled Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 3, BLUE," Rocky commanded.

"Zeo Ranger 4, GREEN," said Adam.

"MASTODON!" said Zack.

"PTERADACTYL!" said Kimberly.

"TRICERATOPS!" continued Billy.

They went to the park and they found Goldar and Kira closing in on them. "Blasters guys," commanded Zack, who had taken the role of leader. "Fire!!!" They shot towards Goldar and Kira, knocking them down. "Why I oughta," said Kira. She ran towards them, only to be met by a kick from both Kat and Kim, followed by another blast form the boys. Goldar then ran up to Adam and Zack and struck them with his sword, knocking them down. Unfortunately for him, Billy and Rocky were there as well and they blasted him too. "Kira, I say we retreat and come back when there are less of them," said Goldar. "Fine, have fun trying to get back your red rangers," Kira said as they teleported away.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Kim. "Yeah, we'll be all right," responded Aisha. "We've never had that much trouble with Goldar before. Of course this time he had Kira with him," said Trini. "That's true," said Tanya. "Well we're just glad your okay. Let's get back to the Command Center," said Adam. In an instant, they were all traveling through the skies.


	10. The Serpent's Temple

As they arrived in the Command Center, Zordon informed them of the unimaginable. "Rangers, I have some very disturbing information. Ivan sent us a transmission while you were out helping Tanya, Trini, and Aisha."

"What's going on Zordon?" asked Adam.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon commanded.

As all the remaining rangers turned and looked, they saw Tommy and Jason shackled on a ship. Kim and Kat immediately turned teary eyed as Billy moved closer to them to give them his support and comfort.

"Rangers, Ivan is taking Jason and Tommy to Muiranthias," informed Zordon. "There he plans to turn them evil using the lava pit in which Kimberly and Jason were lowered into twelve years ago."

"We have to stop them," blurted out Zack. "We can't let anything happen to them. I'll never forgive myself."

"Zack, there is no need to worry. With the improvements Tommy made to the teleportation system, I will be able to teleport you there," Zordon assured.

As they all looked at each other helplessly, Kimberly stepped in front of them and had an aura in her that had never been seen. "Guys, this is it. The fight we never thought we would have to go through," she started. "For years we thought we were immune to everything. Especially after the first Muiranthias ordeal. We had moved on and lived 'normal' lives. But now, we have to face our greatest challenge yet: Ivan Ooze."

"Kimberly is right, rangers. I will now ask all of you to morph," Zordon requested.

Kim made the call. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, PINK!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, YELLOW!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, BLUE!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, GREEN!"

"Rangers, connect hands so I can teleport you to rescue Tommy, Jason, and our Dino friends."

As soon as Zordon finished that statement, nine streaks of light left the Command Center and were on their way to Muiranthias.

"Good luck, rangers," said Alpha.

XXXXXXX

As the rangers were making their way to Muiranthias, the Dino rangers were coming up with a plan of their own. Little did anyone know that the machine that made them evil was only temporary and the evil in them had worn off.

"All right guys listen," started Connor. "Once we get to the island of Muiranthias, we untie Tommy and Jason, morph, and help out the other rangers who I am sure are on their way."

"Sounds like a plan to me," stated Kira.

"All right, let's do it," Ethan agreed.

"How do we not blow our cover with Ivan?" asked Trent.

"Well, that's easy we-" started Connor before he was interrupted.

Ivan entered the room and zapped them before they could do anything. "These rangers thought that as soon as the evil wore off I couldn't keep them," said Ivan. "But alas, they are still within my grasp and evil once again! Goldie! Keep watch here until we get to the island!"

"Yes, master," replied Goldar. "Rito! Keep watch until we get to the island!"

XXXXXX

The rangers landed on the island by the shore. Kimberly took charge of the group alongside Billy as they made their way towards the Serpent's Temple. "All right guys this is it," said Kimberly. "We have to be extremely aware. The Malachians could still be here."

"Malachians?" questioned Trini.

"They're the guardians of the temple and the ones who captured me when I washed up on the shore," answered Kim.

"Well, let's go find these guys and take them out!" Zack suggested.

As soon as he said that they were attacked by a blast from behind. "We meet again, power brats!" said a voice they hadn't heard in years.

"No way," said Trini.

"It can't be," Rocky remarked.

"Kimberly," Adam said.

"I can't believe it," Billy exclaimed.

Standing in front of them was a red fleshy figure, with metal plating over it. In his left hand, he held a staff with a Z at the top. This figure was none other than Lord Zedd.

"What do you want Zedd?" asked Kimberly.

"To destroy you, of course!" Zedd answered and in one swift move, he blasted them with his staff. The rangers were able to get out of the way in time but were still shaken by the blast. They proceeded to attack Zedd as he called on his Z-putties.

As the rangers were fighting for their lives, Ivan had arrived and was making his way towards the Serpent's Temple. He had Jason and Tommy in shackles reminiscent of when Divatox was leading Jason to the temple. The Dino rangers were walking behind them in case they tried to escape. They reached the temple and Ivan blasted the stone blocking the entrance so they could go in.

"Welcome to the final act, red rangers!" Ivan exclaimed.

"You'll never get away with this Ivan," Tommy told him.

Jason was just quiet and was sending Ivan a death glare. He couldn't believe that he was in the same predicament once again.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kim and the other rangers were finishing off the putties. After the last putty, they turned their attentions towards Zedd. He looked at them and got ready to attack with his staff but the rangers were one step ahead of them. They called for their power weapons and attacked him simultaneously. Zedd got knocked down which the rangers took advantage of and hit him again. Zedd retreated after the last hit.

"We'll meet again, rangers!" Zedd let out.

"That was something I didn't expect," said Kim.

"Great now Zedd's back too. I hope he didn't bring back Rita with him," Rocky said.

"You're gonna jinx it man," Adam warned him.

"Alright guys. It's time to head to the temple," Trini said.

They reached the temple and used the same entrance that the Turbo rangers had used back in the day. Kimberly noticed that Jason and Tommy weren't hanging like she was and scanned the temple for them. She noticed they were standing where she and Jason were standing after being turned evil.

"Oh, no. I think we're too late," Kim told the other rangers.

All of a sudden the Dinos appeared behind them and blasted them sending them towards the inside of the temple. The rangers got up and got ready for a fight. The Dinos just stood there as if they weren't expecting a fight. Behind the rangers, Jason and Tommy jumped off the pit and in front of the Dinos.

"Leave them to us," said Jason to the Dinos.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Tommy commanded.

"Zeo Ranger 5, RED!"

"TYRRANOSAURUS!"

Jason and Tommy had morphed and the other rangers were in for the fight of their lives.

"Oh my God. Tommy, Jason!" exclaimed Kim.

"Prepare to be destroyed," whispered Tommy, which was followed by a laugh so eerie, that it sent chills down the spines of Kim, Billy, Zack, and Trini.


	11. The Fight

Back in the Command Center, Zordon was watching everything that was going on though the Viewing Globe and was in a state of confusion.

"Ayaiyaiyai Zordon! Tommy and Jason are both evil now! What should we do," exclaimed Alpha 5, fearing that the worst was yet to come.

"Do not worry, Alpha. I have a plan," the wizard told him.

Meanwhile, in the Serpent's Temple, Kimberly gave a command to the rangers. "We'll fight them. We'll hurt them. But we won't kill them. Is that understood?"

All of the rangers nodded their heads solemnly. They were in for the fight of their lives and they knew it. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam knew what they were in for with Jason, but none of them were around when Tommy was the evil Green Ranger. They had no idea what he was capable of.

The rangers got in a fighting stance while Tommy and Jason chuckled.

"You guys really don't get it, do you?" Jason yelled at them. "As long as we're around, you guys can't be. Soon enough we'll destroy you guys and take over the world with Ivan."

At that moment, Tommy took out his Zeo Sword and sent a blast towards the rangers, knocking them down momentarily. Immediately, the Dino rangers sprang into action against the other rangers. The Dinos' first line of offense was to take out Aisha and they succeeded. Aisha was left a former shell of herself, lying knocked down and out against a wall in the temple.

Kimberly made the call to take out their blasters. They blasted them with their full force effectively de-morphing the Dinos, rendering them unconscious. Tommy and Jason wouldn't be taken down so easily. They both went after the rangers not caring that they were outnumbered.

Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy focused on Jason while the Zeo rangers focused on Tommy.

Jason, of course, held no remorse towards the rangers. He immediately whipped out his Power Sword and started to strike against all four of the rangers. Billy and Zack tried to restrain him but they were unsuccessful, even with the help of the Power Axe and Power Lance.

Kimberly and Trini tried sneaking up on him but to no avail. Jason was simply too strong at this point to be taken down.

The Zeo rangers had their hands full with Tommy.

"Tommy, it's me Adam! Snap out of it!" yelled Zeo Ranger IV.

The statement made no difference to Tommy. He just fought harder and faster. Tanya and Kat went for double kicks on Tommy but they were simply met with the Power Sword and knocked out of the way. Rocky tried to aide Adam in getting Tommy down to the floor and they succeeded.

At this point, Jason saw what was going on and immediately rushed to Tommy's side. He tried to strike Adam and Rocky but ended up striking Tommy.

He struck Tommy so hard that Tommy ended up de-morphing. The whole temple stood in silence as everyone watched what was transpiring. As Tommy came to his senses and stood up, Ivan ordered, "Ranger! I think you should morph into your red spandex and continue the ass kicking you were giving them!"

Tommy simply looked at Ivan at responded, "You're crazy if you think I'm taking my orders from you." He then walked towards the rangers, turned around to look at Ivan, and yelled:

"Zeo Ranger 5, RED!"


End file.
